Be like That
by Punk Quistis Trepe
Summary: My first songfic. About Seifer and Fujin to the song 'Be like that' By Three Doors Down. Also, the continuing tales of my quest for a certin something....Flame me about that, just be nice to the story...


DISCLAIMER-Hey ya'll!…Ya'll? Since when did I say ya'll? Anyway, remember me? I wanted Irvine's thong…but I have good news! Apparently Irvine doesn't have a thong for me to own….  
  
Person behind me-Good thing Squaresoft told her there wasn't any. She might have done something stupid.  
  
Me-WHAT?! HE HAS A THONG!?!  
  
Person-Oh damn…  
  
Me-I will give you my story then I'm off to take Irvine's pretty thong from Squaresoft. The song is "Be like that" By Three Doors down. I changed the lyrics a bit. The Song is in these thingys. And I don't own the characters…(Grins evily…or stupidly, you decide.) But soon I will own A THONG! Read and be happy! (Looks at the dude behind her) Okay so what color is it? Have you seen it? Does Squall/Zell/Seifer have one? How about Cid?(GROSSNESS!) I WANT THE TRUTH!  
  
Guy-YOU CAN'T HANDEL THE TRUTH!  
  
Me-Great. Now I gotta go except an Emmy for an excellent re-enactment of a movie I don't know/care about.  
  
Guy(to his friend)-Should I tell her they're just giving it to her to shut up?  
  
Me(not hearing what the guy said)-Well, I gotta go an accept, my award. Read my prettyfull fic. WAIT A MINUTE! I OWN SOMETHING! The word prettyfull is MINE!  
  
Be Like That  
  
Seifer slowly walked down the silent halls of Balamb Garden, a slight look of sorrow on his face. He couldn't get out of his mind the memory of himself attacking SeeD, killing so many, only thinking of his "dream".  
  
He spent his whole life being too young  
  
What dream? His dreamed to a nightmare in a matter of seconds. He walked through the SeeD ball, disregarding everyone around him. It was a wonder he was invited after what he did.  
  
To live the life that's in his dreams.  
When he reached the balcony, he stopped dead in his tracks, frozen in shock from what he saw. Rinoa, the woman he loved kissing the man he hated, his rival Squall.  
  
Now he stands back and he wonders…  
  
He took a few steps back, punched the wall and fell to his knees. He barely noticed the tears falling from his eyes. Squall had taken everything from him. His hope, his pride, his chance to be a SeeD and now, the girl of his dreams. What made Squall so special? Seifer thought, staring at the ground.  
  
Why can't that be me?  
  
Why can't that be me?  
  
Cause in his life he is filled with good intentions.  
  
Seifer had always tried to be the good guy…  
  
And he's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention right now.  
  
…But it ended with Squall's victory and Seifer ruthlessly murdering some child. He felt someone's had softly touch his shoulder. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked up.  
  
But just before he says good night…  
  
"SEIFER…" Fujin said softly.  
  
He looks up with a little smile at me and he says…  
  
(NOTE!-This part, the song is playing and Seifer's talking…now, Irvine's dorm is three to the left…Oh, sorry!)  
  
Seifer smiled softly at her and said, "If I could be like that. I would give anything just to live one day in those shoes. If I could be like that, what would I do? What would I do?" He gently brushed her hand off and stood up, looking at Rinoa and Squall again. They were staring into each other's eyes…so perfect it was sickening… "See ya around Fu…" He said walking away, leaving her alone…again.  
  
And now in dreams we run…  
  
Fujin sighed and watched him leave, thinking of what her new life had in it.  
  
She spends her days up on the north docks…  
  
All she had was her job, and Rajin, who was either sleeping or fishing on the docks…  
  
Watching the people as they pass.  
  
…Leaving Fujin to watch the happy couples walk by. She hadn't seen Seifer for a while thought. After the whole Sorceress thing passed, Rajin suspected Seifer was killed. He left without ever telling them his dream.  
  
And all she wanted was a little piece of his dream…  
  
She wanted be in that dream…  
  
Is that too much to ask?  
  
She began walking, not realizing she was taking the same path Seifer had. What did she really need though?  
  
With a safe home…  
  
She had a hotel room with Rajin…  
  
And a warm bed…  
  
She had all she needed…  
  
On a quiet little street.  
  
There was nothing missing…was there?  
  
All she want is just someone to hold onto.  
  
Oh who was she kidding? She wanted Seifer…  
  
That's all she needs.  
  
…She needed him.  
  
Yeah!  
  
She leaned against the wall and let tears fall from her good eye. If I was like Rinoa, would Seifer love me? She thought. She left the tears, in spite of how they stung her eye, softly whispering Seifer's words from before.  
  
"If I could be like that. I would give anything just to live one day in those shoes. If I could be like that, what would I do? What would do?"  
  
Without thinking, she started walking again, not stopping until she reached Seifer, who was sitting on the Training Center, his eyes filled with pain and confusion. She sat next to him and set her hand onto his. He grasped it and gave it a slight squeeze.  
  
I'm falling into this dream.  
  
"I just don't get it Fu…" He whispered. "What's Squall got that I don't?" Fujin winced at the question, then relized he was still hurt from what he saw.  
  
"NOTHING." Seifer turned and looked at her, silently questioning what she had said. "You are better than him…" She stuttered, trying to get over her odd way of speaking.  
  
We run away.  
  
He shook his head slowly, shifting his eyes away from hers.  
  
If I could be like that. I would give anything just to live one day in those shoes. If I could be like that, what would I do? What would do?  
  
Seifer decided to avoid eye contact with her. As much as he loved Rinoa, deep down he hid the fact that he loved Fujin two times more. Fujin was the real girl of his dreams, only he and Rajin knew it. He knew he would never have a chance with Rinoa OR Fujin…neither of them would ever love a killer like him….  
  
If I could be like that. I would give anything just to live one day in those shoes. If I could be like that, what would I do? What would do?  
  
He loved her…  
  
Falling in…  
  
She loved him…  
  
I feel I'm falling in…  
  
The two helped each other up and parted, knowing they'd see each other again soon. For even though they loved each other, both of them rufused to admit it…it hurt too much…  
  
To this again…  
  
FIN  
  
  
Me-TA DA! How did ya like it? I think it sucked monkey's. Oh yeah! Loky what I got! (Pulls out a thong) I finally got it!  
  
(Irvine walks up) Irvine-That's mine dammit! (Takes it from me as I stare at him, wide eyed.)  
  
Me-You…are…Irvine…  
  
Irvine-Uh…yeah.  
  
Me-I love you…  
  
Irvine-Okay I'm gonna leave now…  
  
Guy behind me-Good idea. Can I come.  
  
Me-WHO ARE YOU!?!  
  
Guy-Just a guy.  
  
Me-All well…(notices Irvine walking away) WAIT!!!! COME BACK!!!!  
  
Guy-Please review and don't mind her stupidness. And please don't sue. Thank ya!  



End file.
